


Surrender

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [52]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto's a bit tied up at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th work!
> 
> Prompt fill for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Challenge Name and Number: #070, Surrender
> 
> Un-posted on the community because, once again, it's porn. I regret nothing.

Handcuffs click onto their elaborate headboard.

"What are you doing?" 

His voice is tinged with equal amounts of annoyance and amusement.

"What's it look like?" counters a seductive purr.

There's a jangling of metal on metal. Then, there's a frustrated groan.

"This isn't what I meant when I said 'Let's try something new'."

"Really?" He's not listening; he's too busy licking. "You didn't provide any specifics," says the blond. "A guy's gotta work with what he's got."

He softly nips at Seto's shoulder -- it's too tempting to pass up -- and the other man moans.

Joey's fingers trail down a firm chest, firm abs, before wrapping around something else that's just as firm, though the thin cloth of his boxers.

Seto gasps as Joey slides his boxers off, letting his cock springs free.

"Joey--!"

The other man just grins and slowly strokes the length, playing with the aching head every so often.

Delighting in the sounds his lover makes, he shimmies back up Seto's body to take his mouth. Their tongues eagerly taste each other.

Using the only free part of his body, Seto wraps his legs around Joey's middle. He grinds against his hard cock against the other through the interfering piece of clothing between them.

Joey groans, then clicks his tongue.

"None of that now," he teases. He extracts himself from Seto's grip and separates his legs.

He slides back down Seto's body, licking and sucking, until he reaches Seto's cock. Then, he engulfs it with his warm, wet mouth.

Seto gasps and moans and struggles against his bindings until he knows it's no use. So instead, he lets Joey have his way with him.


End file.
